


Out of the sun

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 我的第一篇埃及…！可以公开的情报：1）JP拍照是为了扫脸骗资料而不是花痴，他很精明的，你们不要以为他傻傻的2）JP起床折腾了很久是因为在解决晨间生理问题噢。





	Out of the sun

他们第一次见面是在倾盆大雨的午后。

套着睡衣的JP不愿离开他的乐园，在签收好包裹后便迅速地准备返回他的巢穴，甚至没有注意“邮递员”一眼。

但Alex无疑比他更快——在门完全合上之前便抽紧了把手。

“您对于被淋成落汤鸡的人没有一点同情心吗？”他镇定地拉开门。

满心只想拆快递摆拍手办的JP这才反应过来，扫了一眼门外理应扎眼的金毛，讽刺道：“我还没见过肩膀被打湿就自认落汤的鸡。”他没好气地补充：“把皮鞋脱了再进屋。”

客气的Alex顺带把皮夹克和墨镜也脱了，捧在手里。但主人显然并没有经常待客的经验，已经在客厅情绪激动地拆他数着手指等发售日的手办。于是出于礼貌，Alex小心地避开地面上的可乐罐，彬彬有礼坐到了JP右边的小沙发上等待这位对死物热情活人冷漠的小子，等待主人分他一丁点注意力。期间他简单地以职业眼光分析了处境并得出“房子的脏乱不是主人刻意打造出来掩盖信息”的结论——毕竟Alex对JP的第一印象是他乱糟糟的头发（脑门上还有一戳随意的辫子）。

人从来是Alex喜欢（观察）而不是害怕的对象，他的工作要求他面对人类永远保持最游刃有余的状态。所以他耐心地等候着，怀着心里的小调差点就要哼出口程度的愉悦，甚至看着表现有些异于常人的JP入了神。虽然头发很乱、有一点黑眼圈、睡衣没扣对扣子、光着脚，但是嘴停不下来，掺着笑意的样子很和善，甚至还挺天真的。

直到青年冷不防地甩了一句：“我并不打算因为被你调查到住所上门委托就业务打折。”说着他把手里的单反对准Alex，快速对焦道：“我买的手办可不是这个店的特典……但姑且还是会记住你的，毕竟你是遇到解决不了的问题才来找比你更厉害的我的吧！”

Alex显然没料到这突如其来的一番话，假装拘谨地赔笑。

“嗯，挺好看的。”说着JP又重新把相机对准他的小人，“你说说看怎么回事。”

长生不老一直是人类永恒的追求，谁也不愿生作蜉蝣，但最隐秘的科技终究是有国别的，橄榄枝无用便启用了Alex。传闻露米娅岛打算启动第二次实验，组织却连地理位置都搞不清楚，更别说安插耳目了。自诩十项全能的Alex凭自己的本事挖掘到了渠道，但关键的权限却黑不进去。所幸有心和道上朋友的倾诉起了作用，最后花了一阵子工夫找到了JP。

当然，他将自己的身份、组织、目的都省去了，着重陈述了JP盛名在外的事实。

“是这个系统。”Alex从小皮包里拎出平板电脑。正要往左递，显然是进入状态的JP已经挨凑过来，坐在了沙发扶手上，顺手调出了系统语言，仔细琢磨起来。

这套语言Alex反反复复研究过很多次，始终没有看出破绽，他认为难度上或许是除设计者以外没有人能破解了——除非设计者故意设下陷阱，等着智商相仿的人去踩，但自己很可惜地被筛除在外了，不管漏洞存不存在。

JP的睡衣还是很幼稚的款式，他的眼睛眨巴眨巴的，像在快速的盘算着什么。看到最后他长呼一气，转过头对Alex说：“这里头得过二十二道识别，你明儿早上方便再过来。”

这个看似无害的东方人找到了二十二道自己摸不着的门道！

Alex还是惊讶的，终于撒手把平板给了JP，抱起夹克和墨镜就要告辞。

但在他关上门之前，屋里的人大叫：“金发碧眼儿——”

……Alex想了想，这大概是指的自己。

“明早过来的时候给我带早餐呗！回头给你钱！”

“我叫Alex。”Alex忍不住笑。

JP却没有搭理他，躺回了沙发下边。

已经走到玄关的Alex停下来，掏出口袋里抖动的手机。新收到的邮件来自unknown，是一个定位和早点的样式。他转过头，瞧见了从沙发间冒出的一只握着手机的手，还挥了挥。

是不止有点本事了。

第二天，早餐还热着，Alex就打出租车过来了。这时还不到九点，周边出门遇上的住客都诧异隔壁小元什么时候找了个外国男朋友，还送最新鲜的营养早餐。

然而隔壁小元本尊却是刚结束通宵，精疲力竭到只把自动门开了，人都没跑出来。

Alex见客厅没人就敲了挂着“WRYYYYY”牌子的房门，里面的人迷迷糊糊的，似乎是同意了。

JP仿佛在小笼包的香味中慢慢复活，从被窝里探出头，生死攸关一般抓住刚进来的Alex的手，然后拽着小笼包就又钻回被窝里。没过了一会儿包装盒‘哐当’地掉回地面上，就像鬼故事里吃了人把骨头吐出来的洞穴一样。

这时Alex才留神看周围，发现房间比客厅还要乱，也还要多商品、漫画、可乐罐。窗帘捂得严严实实的，电脑发着幽幽的光，Alex的平板乖乖地躺在桌上。

他点开主页键，被锁屏——昨天的自己——的照片吓到。

手脚挺快的。

这点小恶作剧之后却是翻天覆地的信息——破解后的信息庞杂，时间跨度也很大。

Alex想JP应该不会介意便拉开椅子坐下，静静地读了起来。内容的语言以英文为主，虽然不清楚JP看了多少，但信息或多或少是契合预期和实际的，并且也都是他查不到的，除了最后读取不到的写着数据损坏的地方让他特别在意外暂时没有疑点了。

JP还在做他的梦，似乎十分自信Alex不会逃款，又或者是他原本就有本事把钱追回来吧。过目不忘的Alex于是一边想着信息，一边帮JP把房子收拾干净了，他没有动多余的东西，也相信这个黑客在让他进来之前就把所有不应该被知晓的信息藏好了——但事实上这屋里没有比这个一夜之间就把他曾以为不可能破解的程序一夜破解却还在中国默默无闻地过着买买买日子的黑客更令他好奇的东西了。

从前受的训练让Alex甚至可以两日整不睡，平日他也是睡七小时自然醒的，所以从日出等到日落完全出乎他的估计，本来留给JP的中午饭他也自己吃了。直到天黑透了、JP房里也有动静了，他才又重新煎了一份牛扒给他的功臣作晚饭。

Alex叩门，and says good morning。

“呃，碧眼你还没走？”厕所里探出一张窘迫的脸，电动牙刷响个不停，“不好意思，我习惯睡久，耽误你了。其实钱嘛，好商量，我个人提倡至少得比一辆顶配跑车的价要贵…”他的嘴有些碎，Alex不知从何说起，干脆放弃纠正名字，径直问：“我想知道最后那部分损坏的数据是怎么回事。”

“啊，这个得具体到现场去黑，我坐标对不上，他挺严格的，我动不了假定位。”

Alex点点头，在JP睡死期间他也尝试破解了，但并没有成。于是他话锋一转，问：“内容你看懂了多少？”

“用我自己做的翻译器，精准到位，边破解边读完了。”JP放下牙刷：“你也别想着灭我口，做我这一行当然是有基本操守的。”

是吗，Alex挑挑眉，心想JP以前做的工作再没比这个事态重要的了。他心里的那把枰称掂不准，告诉JP有晚饭就退出来了。组织的意思是让他亲自去第二次活体实验，实际上是弃子还是探子他倒是不在乎，他本人对‘挑战’是有百分百兴趣的，因为太阳底下没有新鲜的事太令人沮丧了，他真心不介意为了不寻常赔命。

JP显然对晚餐很满意，毕竟他家厨房好久没被征用了，想不到金发碧眼里头也有做饭一样好的，是他未来老婆学习的典范了（他倒是一点也不反思自己）。

“您能做一套万用程序让我带过去现场破解吗？”Alex帮JP收好碗碟。

“不行。”JP撬开一瓶可乐，一点儿余地也没有地回答：“我不可能事先预测好对方剩余的那一块代码，这人的不简单你也知道的，我要是把所有可能性写一遍给你带过去恐怕时间上你也赶不及了，最直接的方法啊——”JP咕噜咕噜地喝起可乐。

“就是带上你过去。”Alex擦干净碗碟。

“是了。”

特工审视着这个疑似骨质疏松的少年，头发还有些营养不良，少晒太阳让他肤色白皙，看起来毫无战斗力可言，“你愿意来？”

JP这时已经躺在沙发上，Alex只能看到他的后脑勺，摇摇晃晃的，他在打电动游戏：“我倒是无所谓，你包我费用做我翻译就好了…我靠这个丈母娘！”他已经专心地打起了游戏，显得真的十分无所谓。

这可是会赔上生死的，Alex没有说，因为他还从来没有真正意义上的失败过。他本迟疑不决，但听着JP不间断地按掌机，速度飞快，嘴巴也停不下来，输出全靠吼，竟然想要跳一把坑了。

“你什么时候收拾好东西我们什么时候走。”

“啊？”JP疑惑：“护照都不用办吗？”

“我有办法。”

“那我现在就收拾，什么时候走还是Alex你安排吧。”

这是JP第一次叫他的名字。

—

岛上的空气总是灰蒙蒙的，闻着也难受，活在其中也难受。

Alex在他的弹夹上刻上新的一天的标记，他来这个岛已经三百六十五天了——虽然他的记忆永远都是几周前和JP一起来到露米娅岛黑进系统、他故意落网还留了空隙确保JP能逃走但JP没逃、他接受了实验体改造、他即将开始第一次战斗了。他明白自己的精神还很正常，绝对不会犯错，这只有可能是研究员对他的每一次战斗进行重置，让他整整在岛上缠斗了一年。

如此说来，他失败了一年。

真是令人兴奋，Alex忍不住把标记的尾部都刻得翘起来，看起来都不太隐蔽了。

广播宣布完令人毛骨悚然的现实后，地下通道的门骤然开了，岛外已经回荡起了失常与疯狂的尖叫，Alex捡起身边的锥子，在没有路标的道路边上潜行。他时刻注意着四周的气流变化，反复寻找着回忆里可能还剩下的失败的错因。

然后他看见了光明正大走在大路上的JP，他不远的前方还有个胖子举着菜刀埋伏着。

当真是狭路相逢。

Alex不禁叹气，感慨JP的脱线，抄紧手里的家伙往胖子的方向挪去。JP还是那个脱线的JP，胖子举刀杀出的时候他才反应过来，尖叫着往Alex的方向狂冲，气都喘不过来。

看起来好无辜，救还是不救呢，Alex在欣赏着JP大喊“中国人打中国人啦”的滑稽时刻进行的票选终于得出了结果，他横空跑出，把胖子砸晕在地。那边的JP脚却没停下，丝毫没感受到战场风向的变化。Alex只好拽住他的衣领，用面包堵住他的嘴，使劲把他跩到路边。

“Hi，JP.”

JP定下来，嘤嘤地回忆起来：“好久不见。”

他并不清楚这句话的是寒暄还是JP也清楚状况，只好旧事重提：“你那会儿怎么不逃？”

“我哪有那么长的气跑！”JP翻了个白眼，嘟囔着：“况且我也是为了见那个编程的人来的，不然白坑……”他警惕地停下来，要他是只兔子此刻耳朵应该耸立起来了，Alex友善的微笑竟然变得有一丝毛骨悚然起来。“你了……”

刺耳的警报中止了他尴尬的秘密泄露现场，他一反常态地拉起Alex的手撒腿就跑，甚至忘记扒掉地上胖子的钢甲。

Alex后脚跟不着地，跑得颇有味道，心也跟着悬了起来，思索着JP到底从哪里坑起他了。

他们躲到没有船的码头边上，哪里都没有出路，Alex不说话，只是淡定地喝着水，也不再分给JP一瓶了。

这个喝水法绝对不会被噎着，JP想，这么优雅自在一点都不像在逃生。于是打着坏主意的他兀地告白起来：“我花了一个晚上编了一个新程序，用我自己的信息网拼凑了一些信息，替换了你给我的那个完全没有破解可能的天衣无缝的安全系统，故意留一处错误就是想骗你把我带过来研究我攻不下的城。”他瞥了一眼，发现Alex终于停下，不喝水了。“你别想杀了我，你遇不到第二个像我这样优质的伙伴了，你来打架我来入侵电脑不是很划得来吗！”

他喋喋不休地给Alex做着举证，Alex竟然没有一点不耐烦，甚至还发笑，“计算机你确实在我之上，我也不打算了结你，不然早动手了。”

“何止计算机，我的优点太多了好吗！”

Alex不等他说下去，把他拢过来啄了一口——他觉得JP不会被驯服，但他还是想要这样做，因为相处下来，JP确实有激发他的好感与好奇心，和过往的种种戏逢对手不同，他这样做不是为了求个安心，而是想要尝试，把这一步当成一种挑战。

“我以前看视频，以为毛子都是烧死同性恋的…我魅力大到让你离经叛道，真是祸水了，不过宗教也算不上好东……”

停不下来了，哪有人被亲了还能说这么多的，Alex忍不住告诉他：“我什么也不相信，我就信我自己。我和你一起弄到信息，逃出去，再试着保持联络处一处，行不行？”

动物和人的叫声混杂在一起，JP给正在做武器的Alex递过一块部件，用他今天最小的分贝说道：“那你能不能不要把我当个保守的妮子，先来个热吻？”

太有趣了吧。Alex忍不住停下手上的工作，和眼前这个瘦削的青年额头贴着额头、眉目顶着眉目，他把嘴唇也对准，还是不忍心地啄了两啄，最后循序渐进地把舌头探了进去。

战场硝烟不断，明天可能还是今天，但他们埋头啃咬着彼此，像一年来每一次相遇时一般。

END


End file.
